


Битва за Нью-Йорк

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слова и запись очень героической песни про битву за Нью-Йорк</p>
            </blockquote>





	Битва за Нью-Йорк

**Author's Note:**

> Запись песни: <http://pleer.com/tracks/12023480njrU>

Разверзлось небо над Нью-Йорком, лезут гады  
А значит снова этот мир спасать нам надо.  
На черта нам такой контакт,  
Пыхтит проклятый Тессеракт,  
Враги летят, и, как обычно: "Кэп, командуй!"

Пока еще людей гражданских не погибло,  
"Круши врагов!" и Халк ответит рыком хриплым.  
Залепим Локи прямо в глаз,  
Получше целься, Леголас!  
Простите, Бартон, это прозвище прилипло.

Лови ракету, Тони Старк, лови ракету,  
Пока она не разнесла нам весь Манхеттен,  
Отправь ее врагам домой  
И дырку в небе над тобой  
Закроем вовремя. Герой, ты спас планету.

Наташа всё, и Тор, давай, слезай со шпиля,  
Спасибо всем, на этот раз мы победили.  
Заев победу шаурмой,  
Мы возвращаемся домой,  
Ну, в смысле, кто куда, а мне - до Вашингтона.  
Немного времени пройдет,  
Нас Фьюри снова соберет  
И мы пойдем все как один мочить Альтрона.  
Но только год-другой пройдет,  
Нас Фьюри снова соберет,  
И мы пойдем все как один мочить Альтрона!


End file.
